


Colours

by Werepearl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Ryders, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe some angst, Romance, Some blood and gore, Spoilers, fated mates, ish, not completely mass effect canon, working with a custom universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepearl/pseuds/Werepearl
Summary: Evfra notices that his world is now different now that the Initiative is here, specifically the Pathfinder.What he's slowly realizing is that she is his.But is he hers?(little plot bunny were fated mates are a thing- I will mark each chapter according to contents, such as NSFW and warnings and all that, just trying something out)





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I should explain that in this universe, Earth doesn't just have humans. All matter of creatures are from there, aka goblins, wizards, berserkers, werebeings, dragons, mutants, etc. you get the picture. In my head not many would go to Andromeda, but I figure a hand full would go, so they'll pop up every now and then. (I always like the idea of mythical creatures in space) So people of earth are known as Terrans as a whole.
> 
> Anywho, sorry if my writing is confusing, I have no beta and I don't write very often. Please leave a comment, tell me what you think!

Red was the first colour Evfra noticed. He wasn’t “seeing red” as the idiom went that Jaal mentioned to him once, but rather just noticing it for the first time. He couldn’t really describe it other than it was more intense, brighter arguably, than before. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see colours before, he had just noticed that some seemed brighter: the bit of red on the stems on some plants near the Tavetaan, the patterns on some clothing of the people passing by, the side of the Tempest as she flew in, all of it, it was…strange. It was really noticeable whenever she came through his door.

Whenever the Patherfinder drew closer, he’d notice that all colours would intensify, as if his world was black and white and suddenly someone dumped a bucket of colours on everything. It gave him a headache. 

No, he had to admit to himself, it wasn’t the colours that caused the headache, it was not knowing why it was her that caused it.

It wasn’t just colours he noticed too. When she was near, even when she was irritating him with her constant questions, he was more at ease than he had been in years. Like he was finally able to breathe, and when she left, he was suffocating; yet another mystery that gave him a headache. 

However irritating this mystery was, Evfra didn’t deem it important enough to look into further. He had too much to focus on to worry about this conundrum.

It wasn’t until he received an update from Jaal did something catch his eye. The report was pretty basic: took out outlaw mining operation on H-047c, traced info back to Kadara, how much Jaal hated Kadara (yes, yes, we get it), rescued some local Angara who were captured by a group of succubi lead by a rogue vampire (he had already knew this from a report from his men stationed at Kadara. He made a note to ask what a succubus was and get a refresher on what a vampire was, he knew they were types of Terrans but that was all he knew), but what seemed to fascinate Jaal (if how he elaborated on the subject was anything to go by) was when they came across a very intelligent, caring doctor who despite said disposition was with running with a group outlaws. Once they had her captured, all Ryder did was tell the Turian leader that they had her and to stand down. To Jaal’s surprise, he immediately did, no hesitation, no fighting. The Tempest crew later explained to him that it was because the Turian and the doctor were a Bonded pair. Jaal then rambled on about this Fated Mate and Bonded business. Evfra was skimming at this point, again questioning as to why he sent the romantic to accompany the Tempest crew, then he say it, “apparently the most common way to tell if you’ve met your Fated Mate is if you start seeing colours.” 

Skkut, what did he just read?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything here, just a little plot bunny


End file.
